


Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series Part 3

by adafrog



Series: Relationship Relativity [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name: Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series<br/>Fandom: SGA<br/>Pairing: J/R<br/>Rating: Probably no more than R.<br/>Spoilers: The first two eps or so.<br/>Summary: A relationship’s development through the years. The relative part will become apparent. ;) Writing for Nightspring, because I promised. Finally got a bunny. Hope it doesn’t completely suck.<br/>This will be a series of drabbles. <br/>A/N: 1. I'm sorry it took so long to get back to this. It's been a really busy few weeks, and I haven't been able to really think about this until now. Sorry. :(<br/>2. This kinda turned out longer than I wanted. But, gonna leave it, since I like the different parts. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relationship Relativity-A Drabble Series Part 3

He’s Yours When He Does Stuff Like This:

“I can’t believe he would do something like this!” The voice carried down the hall, to John, who was making his way to his office. 

Another voice answered, full of ‘I told you so.’ “You obviously haven’t been here long enough, he takes his retribution seriously. I told you not to fuck with the scientists.” 

John cringed, but continued on around the corner to find…yep, they were in front of his office. 

The two marines came to attention and saluted as they caught sight of him. He saluted back, then opened the door, letting them all in. 

Sighing, he flung himself in his chair, not asking the men to sit. If a scientist was messing with them, they’d obviously done something to deserve it. “Gentlemen?” he prompted, hoping this would be over quickly.

He watched, almost amused, as they started looking a lot less sure. After a few minutes, though, he was about to prompt them again, when one of them finally spoke. “Um, sir,” he started quietly. Then, sensing John’s impatience, he stood straighter, and began again. “Sir, we’re having trouble with one of the scientists, sir.” 

John nodded, wondering if they would ever learn not to bait the scientists. The Atlantis veterans, at least, should know better. “And how is this my problem?”

Nodding at his partner, the marine continued. “It was an accident, sir. We didn’t mean for Doctor McKay’s coffee to get spilled, but he wouldn’t listen to our apologies. Sir.”

John narrowed his eyes, remembering the fallout of that incident. Rodney was pissed about it-that had been the last of the Kona coffee until the next Daedelus run-and had made John sleep in his own room that night because ‘he hadn’t taken it seriously enough.’

“We were just wondering, since he’s your scientist, and all…”

The other marine broke in, almost pleading, “it’s just that we’ve both had cold showers, and a freezing room for two weeks, sir.” 

Wondering when he became Rodney’s keeper, he reassured the hapless men. “Yes, I’ll talk to him. But,” he added, interrupting their relieved looks, “in the future, you should learn to take care of these situations before they get out of hand. Either don’t let them happen, or remember that scientists always enjoy the good chocolate.” He gave them both a serious look. “Understood?”

Twin cries of, “sir, yes sir,” assailed him, and he shooed them out of his office. 

Shaking his head, he reached into his drawer, retrieving a bar of dark chocolate in preparation for the upcoming discussion, which he was hoping to have while sharing said chocolate with his scientist. He was pretty sure he could find a way to distract his scientist from any other military personnel. 

Perceived relationship time: a few months (not long enough)  
Actual relationship time: a few months (not long enough)


End file.
